PartTime
by mystym
Summary: What's wrong with Kagome?Where's Inuyasha? What's with the PartTime job? Perhaps she just needs a good ole memory jogging....hehe
1. Late Shift

People write this all the time, and guess what? SO WILL I! This is my very first posted fanfic.so read, and yes, review. I of course DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS. If I did, I would not be up at 1am writing fanfiction with hints of wine on my breath..or would I? ^-^ hehe. Enjoy!  
  
Part-Time  
  
Chapter 1 : Late Shift  
  
"Another dull day...." Emes stared out into the dark mist of rain pouring over the bare parking lot, the blacktop glistening with wet, creating illusions of depth. She felt drawn to the bottomlessness of the vision, wishing to be sucked into the earth, into the mirrored world of lamplight and skewed buildings that lay beneath the surface. Silently, her hand grasped the cardboard sign hanging from a strand of twine and twisted it around as the other hand clicked the key into a locked position in the door frame keyhole. "I hate closing."  
  
As Emes thoughtlessly took up the broom and dustpan from the corner, a light flicked off in the back room which she could see through the far doorway in the back wall of the room. Footsteps crept out from the now darkened room. A young girl with long shimmering black hair appeared holding a rag and a bottle of cleaning solution.  
  
"Hey.Kagome, long night tonight, eh?" Emes gave a tired glance at the girl chuckled to herself.  
  
Kagome smiled thinly. Her once-black apron was stained with dark brown coffee spills, bits of milk, soy, and drips of various flavored liquids. an aromatic melody. Working nights was not her idea of a good time. Normal 16-yearolds went out on Fridays, they had cars.they had boyfriends.  
  
"Are you cleaning or daydreaming over there?" A sarcastic voice traveled through the air and hit Kagome like a pinch on the skin.  
  
"Huh? Oh.right. yah. I'm just. um. detail cleaning." Quickly, Kagome woke up and began dousing the coffeestained counter with the green spray. The machines would need the actual detail cleaning, but they would also be the most annoying task yet to finish. After wiping away the spots and spills (a bright shiny white countertop hidden beneath), she reached under the corner sink to retrieve her scrubbing supplies. Emes would be sure to double check her efforts, as the older girl was a known compulsive clean freak when it came to business cleaning. (Her apartment and car were naturally chaotic.) As Kagome scrubbed and sloshed the parts of the espresso machine with suds, she pictured herself in Emes' shoes, running her very own business.  
'It would be cleaner than clean,' she thought, 'with employee discounts, tons of business, and we'd always be well-staffed.' Too many times had there been lines trailing out of the front door with only three employees managing to keep coffee brewing, comics organized, and customers happy. Still, Emes was a wonderful manager, although very young at only 21 years, someone whom Kagome considered a close friend. 'I just wish she'd hire cuter boys.' Kagome thought of Peter, the goofy boy who she was used to playing karate with during shifts. (He once sent her to the emergency center with a hand chop to her foot. it sent her ankle into the countertop corner as she was trying to kick him in the chest). 'Silly and fun.but just.not for me.'  
  
Emes had finished sweeping mopping while Kagome set the machine parts onto the rolling cart to dry. The young manager was tending to the registers with a saddened expression on her face.  
  
"This bites. Why do people hate rain so much? Is it really such a terrible feat of action to walk in it? I think I'm going to make a sign that clearly states : HUMANS DO NOT MELT IN WATER, PLEASE SPEND MONEY AT MY STORE!"  
  
Kagome laughed at the idea and went to straighten the comic books which lay disheveled on the shelves. "While you're making signs, could you put up one that asks for hot guys to please apply?" She asked with false hope swirling in her soft brown eyes.  
  
"What?!! And encourage young girls to enter a domain of comic books and action figures! I will not hear of it! Never shall I taint the interests of women! Besides. this store thrives off of nerdy computer geeks (like myself) who need sci-fi and fantasy stories in which to lose themselves." Kagome sighed loudly while taking off her soiled apron. Emes rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine, I'll look over the applications we already have and I'll make sure to pick out some guys. then you and I will hold interviews to pick out the best ones."  
  
"YES!" Kagome danced into the laundry room (yes, this store rocks) and tossed the apron into the green basket. Her jeans were splotched with coffee as well, but she had managed to keep her light blue tank top in one piece.  
  
"Are we done now?" Kagome peeked out into the main room to find Emes still fiddling with one of the computers.  
  
"You can clock out; I just have to do a fileserver recovery after this report prints. It'll be just a minute."  
  
Kagome was utterly exhausted by this point. The clock read 10:40pm as she sat down on the green couch by the front window. She, too, noticed the black depths covering the parking lot. Her gaze was intense, like trapped in a dream, trying to remove the soul from her body for a weightless stroll amongst the mists. The splish-splosh of the raindrops fell into a lullaby rhythm.  
  
::splish-splosh:: ::splish-splosh:: ::splish-splosh:: ::Whack!::  
  
Suddenly, she bolted upright and refocused her gaze. Something had just collided with the front window and was slowly sliding down to the concrete sidewalk in a heap outside. Kagome stood up and stared at the mass of white strands gleaming in the darkness, covering a crumpled body soaked with rain.  
  
Emes looked up from the computer. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"It's. a person..." Kagome reached for the key in the door, turned, pushed, and was quickly outside beside the stranger. "Are you okay?" The body stirred and young man's face appeared from beneath the silvery locks of hair. Kagome jumped back with an eerie sense of fear in her gut as two furry dog-like ears showed themselves attached to the top of his head.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
The man opened his eyes to see the girl staring in fright. He sat upright in reaction (which was a mistake), causing Kagome to scream loudly.  
  
Emes had come to the door now and was staring out at the scene in puzzlement. "Kagome? What's going on? Who is this? What happened?"  
  
"Quiet already!" The man's voice snapped at Emes as he rubbed his forehead with a hand which unmistakably came equipped with long sharp claws.  
  
Emes screamed this time as she caught sight of them. "That's it. Kagome, get away from him.I'm calling the police." As she dashed back inside, Kagome got up to follow.  
  
"NO! wait!...Help me!...please.." he begged. Two captivating, amber eyes pleaded through the fogged air, stopping Kagome in her tracks.  
  
"Who ARE you?" She managed to say while in an almost unbreakable gaze, her heart racing and her breath unusual. She noticed then how young he truly was, and that his garments were strange, foreign or antique.  
  
"Inu.yasha.I." but with that the boy fell over, and disappeared completely.  
  
Emes returned to the doorway to find Kagome staring into nothingness where the boy had lain. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. Kagome's eyes trailed onto the blacktop where a pool of water had collected, reflecting the lamplight that shone from above her. She saw her face dimly within the depths. Perhaps she imagined the glowing amber orbs floating there.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Hope you all liked that.I plan on writing more soon! But me go sleep now, you write review now.good.bye. -_- zz.ZZZ.zzz.ZZZ.zzz 


	2. Spare Time

Here's part 2!!!! Read on my friends! Oh yah..and I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or anybody else really.maybe my boyfriend, but that's about it.  
  
Chapter 2: Spare Time  
  
The days passed slowly for Kagome. A summer of few friends and less adventure left her at the mercy of the Comic Book Java, although spare time seemed to haunt her during these rainy afternoons.  
  
"This is sooo boring." Kagome lay face down on her blue-green bedspread dangling her arms over the sides while staring out of the nearest window with dull eyes.  
  
"Why is it still raining? I could at least be bored while sun-tanning if the sun were out." She slowly slid off of the bed and landed softly on the hard wood floor. The air was damp and cold like a blanket worn by the dead. Too uncomfortable to lie around any longer, Kagome stood up half- determinedly and headed out of the room, down the hallway, to the front entrance of her home.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you off to in this weather?" Her mother looked over from the kitchen entryway where she had been shelving groceries.  
  
"No where really, I just felt like taking a walk to ease the boredom." Kagome reached for her orange raincoat and black boots from within the coat closet. Sota, her younger brother, looked up from his video game in the family TV-room; her Grandfather sat next to him holding a second controller with distress written over the entirety of his face as he was obviously losing. "Sis, can I come too? I already beat Grandfather 5 times and I'm dying for something else to do."  
  
"Fine with me, but I'm not promising that a walk in the rain will be much more exciting."  
  
Sota soon had his own raincoat and boots assembled. The pair left the temple home in silence, leaving only the sound of rain as it splish- sploshed onto the grounds. Sota was delighted by the puddles that had formed in the valleys of earth, methodically stomping his rubber boots into each one they came across, sending water into flight aimed for Kagome.  
  
"Sota! Cut it out.you are such a child." Brushing water from her face, Kagome walked quickly away from her brother and headed towards the driveway. 'The park might be nice,' she ventured in her mind, 'there's the small archway where we could sit watch the rainfall.' Decided upon her destination, Kagome called for Sota to hurry up. They traveled slowly along the sides of the quiet streets, making lefts, then rights at the intersections. Soon, the park was in sight, the resident trees holding gloom and decay in their thick branches. As the duo stepped up onto the concrete steps leading into the park, Sota began picking up fallen leaves in a restless attempt to conquer the dullness. Kagome followed the pathway that led from the top of the short stairway, disregarding the boy dancing along beside her, landing sometimes off the pathway in the mush of the wet earth. 'Just a little further now.'  
  
The archway was a small speck of land sheltered by the bent arms of three towering oaks. Kagome and Sota sat nestled beneath the limbs, looking out upon a mesmerizing vision of blue-grey. A lake was immediately in front of them, rippling with the bombardment from the heavens, half-covered with a thin fog. Trees in every direction bent low with saturation.  
  
::sigh:: Kagome curled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin atop one of them.  
  
"This is boring, sis, can we go home now?" Sota had laid out his collection of leaves, in stacks according to size, shape, and color.  
  
"Quiet Sota, can't you just sit still for a few minutes and enjoy the scenery?" Sota gave her a look of raised eyebrows and shook his head. Kagome just stared out into the fog, noticing the mirror-images floating upon the surface of the lake. 'Just like that night.' Her head filled with memories of the previous week, the night she met that strange boy. 'Or did I?' The police had arrived to find no traces of him, only two young women badly shaken up by something imaginary. Still, she could not rid her memory of those deep amber eyes. 'Inu.yasha.' Somehow the name felt familiar, like a deja vu or a word she heard in the wind.  
  
At Sota's tugging, Kagome finally agreed to depart from their hidden abode. Upon standing, Kagome was frozen to the spot as her eyes fell on a dark form barely 6 feet away. Shaped humanly, it stood waiting beside a slender tree-trunk, unmoving.  
  
She whispered hurriedly, "Sota, don't move." The young boy stared up at his sister in confusion. Kagome only stared ahead at the figure, fearfully considering how to act.  
  
"Who's there?!" Her voice shot through the air half-muffled by the rain. Suddenly, the figure moved towards her, revealing a glint of white.and amber.  
  
Pushing Sota behind her with shaking hands, Kagome yelled out again, "What do you want?!" The figure stopped just 3 feet from where she stood, his young face sad and puzzled. He wore the same strange clothing as before. Angrily, he spoke, "What the hell, Kagome? Don't you know who I am?"  
  
Startled, Kagome replied, "How dare you talk to me that way! How do you know my name? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She stepped sideways, pushing Sota along with her.  
  
"Sis, I'm scared.what's going on? Who is that?" Kagome hushed her brother.  
  
"Run home, Sota. NOW." Sota hesitated, then ran from behind Kagome into the mists of the park. The figure moved closer with one hand stretched out and spoke again, "C'mon Kagome, we've got to get out of here. Don't you know where you are?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Get away from me!" Kagome turned as he approached and ran into the park after her brother. She heard a sudden groan but kept running straight through the maze of trees and shrubs. Caught up with Sota, she stopped him, then turned to look back at where the strange boy had been standing. He was gone.  
  
At home, Sota was comforted by his mother, while Kagome attempted to logically explain their run-in with a mysterious stranger. Hours later, she sat in her room with a cup of warm cocoa, once again staring out of the second-story window. 'Inu-yasha.' she murmured to herself. His image crowded her mind. 'a beautiful face.yet sad, angry. Those eyes are so deep.definitely not human.' Her heart fluttered in her chest. 'Perhaps.I'll see him again.'  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
So..how was it?! I promise the story will be picking up speed soon.next chapter okay? Don't forget to review! ^_0 


	3. Sleepy Time

Welcome to part 3 of the BEST FANFIC EVER! Okay.fine.it's probably just the MOST PRETTY GOOD MEDIOCRE FANFIC EVER.but whatever. Thank You to Califpinay3001 and Silverfox for the encouragement! It's nice to know somebody out there is reading and enjoying ^o^ Well, here goes..  
  
Chapter 3: Sleepy Time  
  
Rain poured loudly over the temple grounds. Kagome awoke suddenly from her sleep, her heart racing. 'Inu-yasha!' her mind shouted the name as though trying to evoke him. She hadn't slept peacefully since the afternoon in the park.where HE appeared for the second time. It had already been three days, yet the image still clouded her thoughts, the handsome face and the amber eyes. Glancing at the digital clock beside her bed, Kagome groaned. 'It's 3 am..why the Hell am I awake?!'  
  
Knowing she'd not be able to sleep soundly anyways, Kagome rose from her bed, gave a long yawn, and stretched hands, arms, torso, legs, and toes. 'A nice long bath might be nice.' Sleepily, she made her way to the hallway and turned into the doorway on the left side. The bathroom was small and comfortable, carpeted mats softly warming her cold feet, and the scent of lilac candles soothing the air. Soon, Kagome had a steamy bubble bath prepared, allowing a heavenly scented mist to rise within the enclosed room, fogging the mirror and window. A night shirt slipped from her shoulders onto the floor, followed by a pair of cloth shorts and pink frilled panties. Cautiously, Kagome dipped her big toe into the spa-like pool before her. 'Ahhh.just right.' She smiled and slid the rest of her foot and then body into the liquid.  
  
Peaceful quiet surrounded Kagome.she felt cradled in a warm dream, caressing her tired body, soothing the pain of insomnia from her brow. 'Inu-yasha.' she thought to herself. 'Where is he now?' Closing her eyes, she daydreamed.the boy stood before her, smiling now. His white silky hair streaming along the outline of his face.the ears, those somehow disturbing yet playful ears called to her.in need of touching, rubbing.his hands were at his sides, the claws docile not menacing.she wanted to hold them, feel them in her own simple hands. Unexpectedly, dark shadows grew around her stranger.three, masses of darkness.as though looking through a thick pane of glass at people she could not reach. Kagome shuddered, her heart beating faster with every passing moment. 'who are they?' As if in response, small, wind-like voices penetrated her mind.familiar voices.calling to her.searching for her. 'No.Go away..' she murmured, though she knew she was alone, safe in her own home. The voices grew louder, yet still indecipherable. 'Leave me alone...' She whispered fearfully, wanting to wake up from the daydream, her stranger crowded by these shadows, her heart pounding in her chest. "Just shut up!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome woke from the vision, the voices dissipating into nothingness. Slowly she opened her eyes to find a now familiar face staring down upon her. 'Inu.yasha?.' she muttered dreamily.  
  
"Kagome.do you know me?" The amber eyes looked pained with false hope.  
  
"Inu.WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE?!!" Kagome had come to her full senses, realizing she was in the bathtub (naked no less) and completely helpless against the intrusion of a mysterious.and possibly dangerous.imaginary daydream stranger.  
  
"Shh!.Kagome."  
  
"I will NOT 'Shh.Kagome' !!" She quickly covered her chest with one arm and reached for a nearby towel with her free hand. Shaking, she stood and clumsily wrapped herself in cotton concealment. At this point, her younger brother had woken and was yelling from across the hall.  
  
"Sis, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep.."  
  
As Kagome opened her mouth to yell for help, a clawed hand shot out to cover the trembling lips, supressing any noise she might have tried to emit.  
  
The stranger stood beside Kagome, angrily glaring into her terrified eyes. "What are you trying to do?! This isnt a game! We need to get out of here before it's too late." Kagome pulled away from his hand and reached for the door. Another hand shot out and grabbed her extended arm. He pulled Kagome's face close to his own. "What's your problem? Stop being such a baby, and let's GO!"  
  
To Inuyasha's surprise, tears started streaming down Kagome's face. She trembled in his grasp; he could smell the awful fear pouring off of her entire body. Hurt and confused, he loosened his grip. She sank to the floor still crying. "Please, Kagome.don't you understand what's happening to you?" he gently whispered, leaning down to touch his hand to her hair, brushing a strand behind her ear. "Don't you remember who you are?" Kagome's eyes looked up to meet his amber gaze and nearly lost herself. She felt safe so near to him, although every instinct in her body told her to run.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered in response, still uneasy (and still nearly naked.).  
  
Inuyasha bent his head, seemingly staring at the floor. "You stupid girl, you've gone and forgotten me.." He looked up again with a smirk on his face, and pain in his heart. "You left me and never came back.I had to go looking for you. I found you floating in a mist, and I saw you living this false life.I came to rescue you."  
  
Kagome looked utterly confused, "What are you talking about? Who ARE you?"  
  
"Shh.I promise I am not here to hurt you. You're probably most afraid of my appearance, but I've worked out a way to help that..time is different here, faster." Inuyasha seemed lost in a train of thought that Kagome could never catch. "Miroku and Sango found me and pulled me out the first time.but I had to come back. After my second attempt, I wasn't so bewildered.but something wouldn't let me stay..Now I know what's going on..Kaede knew everything about this place.or at least about who lives here." "Inu.yasha." His eyes glimmered at hearing his name spoken by the frightened girl. A new light crossed his face, full of hope. "please, this doesn't make any sense.let me go.Go away and leave me alone.." Kagome winced at some unknown pain and held her hand to her temple. Inuyasha's eyes sallowed, all light leaving his visage.he stood and turned from where she sat upon the bathroom floor.  
  
Emotionlessly he muttered, "Stubborn woman.I'm not giving up so easily."  
  
He was lost to Kagome's sight as his last words were spoken. She stared into the steamed air searching for a trace of his image, and found none. Without warning, she felt tears touch her warmed cheeks and a deep longing in her heart grew stronger. 'Why did I send him away?'  
  
Before she could begin soul-searching for answers, an alarm chirruped through the hallway and echoed into the bathroom. Snapping back to reality, Kagome sat upright. 'Time for work already? How long have I been in here?! I've got to get dressed!' Instantly, (like a bunny!) she rose to her feet and began dashing around the house (mostly between her bedroom and the bathroom) throwing towels, shirts, pants, socks, and shoes in a whirlwind around her frantic body. Moments later Kagome bounded down the stairway (dressed for success.) and headed for the kitchen. A hasty piece of toast with cereal and a shot of orange juice flew over teeth and tongue. One last trip to the bathroom sent minty freshness following after the morning tasties and seconds later, Kagome was a small spot in the distance, umbrella in hand, rushing off to another exciting day at Comic Book Java. 'Inu-yasha'.was far from her thoughts.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
So what doya think? I know this might seem slow paced..and..well..maybe it is..BUT that hasn't stopped me before! This part may seem confusing, but not to worry.I plan on explaining everything.only from Kagome's side of things, rather than jumping from character to character. It just sounds like more fun that way! ::high fives the reader:: yah! ::waits for reader to high five back.:: okay then! ::still waiting:: maybe next time! ::quickly removes outstretched hand:: What? ::big sign appears - "DORK":: Well THAT'S not very nice! ::arrow attaches to sign pointing at mysty:: SCREW you guys.I'm going home.::sadly walks off the little stage and heads out into the cold bitter world to search for her home.::  
  
NO really..I LOVE anyone who reads my story.please keep reading!! ::muah!:: bye for now my little kumquats! ::wink:: 


	4. Comic Book Crazy

Welcome back! It's been a fun 3 or so hours at my computer and I've finally written enough to satisfy my swirling mass of blue fuzzum. ::points to where brain should be::  
  
I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! . Actually, I hope you enjoy it WAY more than that! (oh, and IdontownInuyashaoranyoftherelatedcharactersnordoIownthex-men!!!)  
  
Chapter 4: Comic Book Crazy  
  
"Emes!" Kagome burst through the doors of the Comic Book Java (just your friendly neighborhood spid.. I mean.. comic book store).  
  
Emes looked up from the comic shelves, where she had been trying to organize the new order of old X-men issues (she's bitter about the revamped "new x-men"). Peter was busy on the opposite side of the room steaming milk at the Java station while Tina stood by the front registers readjusting action figures behind their glass case.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Ready for fun and excitement behind the counter I see.. "  
  
Kagome closed up her umbrella and scrambled out of the confines of her raincoat. Emes could see a look of worry spread over her face. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail to match Emes, Kagome hurried to the older girl's side and whispered excitedly,  
  
"I saw him again!"  
  
Emes looked up in confusion, "Saw who?"  
  
"HIM! That guy who smashed into our window the other night!.." Kagome could see no sign of recognition from Emes that what she was saying made any sense,  
  
"C'mon! The guy YOU called the police on?" Still, Emes seemed puzzled. Kagome began to seriously worry.. surely her friend was joking?!  
  
Peter looked up from his work to give a raised-eyebrow-Kagome-is-crazy look in her direction. Kagome paid no attention as she was wrapped up in her frustration.  
  
'how could she not know what I'm talking about? SHE WAS THERE!'  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about Kagome. but you ARE starting to freak me out. Maybe you've read too many of these comic books or something."  
  
Losing patience, Kagome just rolled her eyes and stormed off to the laundry room to pick up a clean apron and her nametag. In the back room, she stashed her purse in a locker and went into the bathroom to change. (Big Back ROOM! - I told you this store was awesome.)  
  
Later, after a few hours of long lines, rude customers, new burns, and the fresh perfume of coffee aroma.. Kagome relaxed at her post behind the java counter. She was still upset that Emes would be so cruel to her. pretending that she didn't remember their strange encounter with the mysterious boy. Secretly, she plotted revenge while wiping the stained serving sufaces.  
  
Peter jabbed her in the shoulder with his knuckles from behind. She turned to complain instantly,  
  
"what do YOU wa." Before she could finish, a green spray bottle of NO- rinse shot a misty spray of cleanser straight into her opened mouth. "AAAAAAHHJHHH!!! Peter you asshole! .blech .blech!" She began spitting profusely (where oh where could she be aiming?) to eject the awful taste from her tongue.  
  
"Gross, Kagome!" Peter now had cleanser-tainted spit to wipe from his shirt and face.. a deserving punishment according to Kagome.  
  
Having rid herself of Peter's antics for a while, Kagome returned to her thoughts of anger towards Emes.  
  
"Hey Emes, how about a bit of espresso? I've got to check the shot levels anyways."  
  
Emes couldn't see the smirk on Kagome's face as she was currently pulling a drop from one of the registers. Tina stood by the manager sighing loudly.  
  
"yah, sure. Make it a double. I'll be in the back for a sec packing up the deposit so just leave it out front so I can pick it up on my way out." Staring at her precious cargo of drop money, Emes hurried into the back Room and then the Office, ignoring the evil grin touching her favorite employee's normally sweet face.  
  
Tina took out a duster and worked her way along the shelf behind the register counter (it being filled with stacks of trading cards and collectibles). Closer to the Java counter she reached her hand into the tip jar, a small plactic container resting on the corner of the see-thru case filled with action figures. Carefully she pulled out three pennies and took aim at something by the corner sink where dirty coffee mugs sat waiting to be scrubbed.  
  
::Thwap!::  
  
A copper fleck sped through the air and hit Peter in the left arm. "OUCH! HEY! Quit it Tina!"  
  
::Thwap!:: A second penny struck Peter in the forehead this time. "TINA!!"  
  
Meaning war, Peter grabbed a handful of Arabica coffee beans from a drawer and began returning fire.  
  
::Thwap!::  
  
::Thwip! Thwip!::  
  
Tina reloaded and the air was filled with projectiles. Luckily, no customers were in sight, as this was the slow time of day. especially in this horrible rain. Kagome ducked out of view, happy to have some cover for her secret revenge operation. Carefully, she reached below the counter cabinets to scoop up fallen coffee grounds. Standing, she set the dirt- ridden bits into the portafilter and quickly covered these with fresh bits from the instant grinder. Packing them down with the metal pounder, she laughed quietly to herself. Never had she been this wicked towards anyone.. never. Somehow though, this just felt right. She locked the device tightly into place on the espresso machine and set a small espresso cup beneath the portafilter drip drains. Soon a steaming 2-shot portion of black liquid had settled with a delicate yet deceiving golden crema formed around its surface.  
  
'We shall see just how much of a coffee expert Emes really is. hehe." Kagome set the cup on a matching tiny saucer and place both on the serving counter. Seconds later, Emes emerged from the back room carrying a black pouch (the deposit) and a folded brown one (to carry the rolls of change of course!..sheesh) .  
  
"Thanks Kagome, I'll be back in about 15 minutes okay? You're in charge while I'm gone (glaring at Peter and Tina)." Emes snatched the espresso cup with one hand and downed the contents like a true coffee addict. Rushing out the door, she hesitated and smirked back at Kagome. "Very funny.." and with that she was out the door and down the sidewalk, headed for the bank.  
  
'How did she always know?!' Kagome stood unsatisfied at her post, wishing she had thought of something better. A penny suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit her in the side of the head.  
  
"OW!" She rubbed the offended spot.  
  
Tina cringed, "Sorry, Kagome!" Peter unleashed a new handful of coffee beans, bombarding the distracted Tina and restarting the war.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the two teenagers and headed for the couch. Before she could reach her destination, however, a face appeared at the front doorway. It belonged to a young man, with shiny black hair hanging down past his shoulders, wearing olive green ankle-length cargo shorts (boys and their fashions.) with a tight black t-shirt under a trendy light blue jacket. His eyes were gentle and yet full of pride and determination. He held his hands on his hips and stared in Kagome's direction.  
  
Fully taken aback by the entrance of this handsome hotty, Kagome stuttered, "Hi.we..welcome..to Comic Book.Ja..va." She felt frozen, wanting to run into the back room to scream and blush, and at the same time wanting to throw her arms around his neck in full adoration.  
  
"Kagome?" His voice echoed in her mind. Why did that sound so familiar?  
  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.  
  
The boy stepped further into the store and surveyed his surroundings. His gaze fell on the comic books which seemed to peak his interest as he leaned towards them, distracted from the girl.  
  
"Oh! Do you like comic books? I mean. well, you probably do, people don't just wander into comic book stores by mistake!...Uh.right! So, do you have something in mind?" Kagome mentally smacked herself in the forehead for being such an idiot with words.  
  
The boy returned his gaze suddenly to Kagome, "Actually, I'm here to get.I mean..see YOU."  
  
Tina and Peter had ended the war at this point, tired of the game and more interested by the new arrival they had just noticed. Peter teasingly spoke to Kagome,  
  
"Who is this? You're boyfriend!"  
  
Kagome snapped a menacing glare in Peter's direction which told him to back off.  
  
Startled by the remark, the handsome boy retorted, "Keh! Like I would m.. I mean.. DATE with HER!"  
  
Now Kagome was furious. It was bad enough that her close friend Emes had played a cruel joke on her earlier and that she was stuck working with screwballs like Peter and Tina. But now she had a total stranger completely insulting her!  
  
"Like ANYONE would want to date YOU in the first place! Do I even KNOW you?"  
  
He glared back at her angry eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "You're too blind and stupid to know the answer to that one, woman."  
  
"Hey! Backoff willya?" Peter stepped from behind the counter in an attempt to be helpful, while Tina just gaped at the rudeness of the boy's words.  
  
Kagome was becoming overly annoyed, "What are you talking about you jerk?"  
  
Seeing the reactions of the others present, the handsome boy softened his words, "Whatever, I just came here to talk to you okay?"  
  
"About what?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"About you, me, and getting out of here!" he nearly growled.  
  
Something definitely sparked a sense of familiarity in Kagome about this person, but she just couldn't decide where she knew him from. Taking a wild guess, she said,  
  
"Who are you? Some sort of SECRET admirer or something?" She laughed at the thought.  
  
"No you stupid girl! I'm here to." But before he could finish his tirade, Emes appeared in the doorway behind him, carrying a now-heavy brown bag full of coin rolls from the bank.  
  
"What's going on in here?" She said coolly. Strolling casually into the store and stopping beside Kagome. She turned to look at the young man. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Peter, Tina, and Kagome shot glances at eachother, knowing they were in big trouble for daring to argue with a customer, despite his all too unpleasant personality.  
  
The boy seemed at a loss for words, surprised by the manager's arrival. "I..umm. Kagome was.."  
  
Emes, however, knew exactly what to say, "OH yes! You must be the interview I have today! Let's bring you to the back room so we can look over your application."  
  
This was not the reaction any of the employees were expecting from their normally strict boss. The young man stared at Emes with bewilderment while Kagome scrunched up her face at the idea. 'Like HELL am I going to work with HIM!'  
  
Before, the boy could protest as he had opened his mouth to do, Emes had shoved the heavy bag into his arms and was leading him to the back room, going on about some wonderful application she had received and how she was delighted to see him.  
  
He looked back and managed to say, "Kagome?" looking at her longingly, although Kagome had no idea why a jerk like him would dare to do so.  
  
"Bye-bye jerkface!" She smiled evilly. It was weird how sinister she had become in one morning's time. Suddenly, she felt sick. her stomach flipflopped in her belly and her head began reeling. 'I don't remember drinking that espresso.' she thought. Kagome swayed where she stood as the room began spinning.  
  
Tina rushed to Kagome's side, realizing that something was amiss. "Kagome, are you alright? Peter! Help me take her to the couch!"  
  
Peter jumped into action, grabbing Kagome's right arm and leading her with Tina's help over to the green couch by the front door.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Tina's eyes were wide with worry.  
  
"My head hurts. badly." She groaned. "I just need some aspirin."  
  
Peter sat down next to Kagome and allowed her to lean her head onto his shoulder. Slowly he brushed her raven bangs out of her eyes. Tina had run to the back room to retrieve the first aid kit, but returned instead with Emes by her side. A bottle of what seemed to be aspirin was clenched in Emes' hand as she struggle with the lid.  
  
"Take it easy, Kagome, this'll have you better in no time." Emes dropped a medicated pill into her hand. Tina brought over a glass of water from the faucet and Kagome downed the headache-reliever.  
  
"Just stay put until it passes okay? I'll be in the back room with my interview for just a while longer. Call me if you need me alright?" Kagome nodded, and Emes disappeared into the far doors once more, aspirin in hand.  
  
Kagome just felt like sleeping then, or dying. whichever came first. The pain in her temple was throbbing while the other symptoms had vanished without a trace. Peter left her side gently as a few customers made their way into the store. Kagome just laid down on the soft cushioned couch and watched her co-workers greeting, serving, and pretending to be the nicest, most helpful people on the face of the planet.  
  
Somewhere around an hour later, Kagome woke from her short nap feeling refreshed and energized. The pain was completely gone. She was ready to work! For whatever reason, she couldn't remember exactly what had happened circa the moments she was hit by the headache. 'Emes had left for the bank... someone came in the store. then Emes came back and took him into the back room.'  
  
She looked up to find Tina and Peter dusting and cleaning once again, not aware that she had awakened. Kagome sat up and stretched. As Peter saw her movement, the back room door swung open to reveal Emes standing beside a handsome young man whom Kagome didn't recognize.  
  
"Who is this, Emes?" Peter asked with humor in his voice.  
  
Emes smiled. "This is your new co-worker. The interview went so well, I just had to hire him on the spot."  
  
Kagome looked doubtfully at the newly hired boy, he had a strange look in his eyes, like someone who had just landed from outerspace. 'he doesn't seem so awesome, kinda weird actually.. Although terribly cute.' She grinned and stood up, calling attention to the fact that she was well again.  
  
"Excellent! You're awake, Kagome. how do you feel?" Emes put on a look of concern.  
  
" OH I feel great! So this is the newest addition to our happy little family, eh?" Kagome gave a sly smile towards the hot guy who had yet to speak. "What's your name? or do you plan on speaking at all today?"  
  
The boy responded with a sly smile of his own, "My name is Inu-yasha, not that it's any of your business."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, although not knowing why. 'Inu-yasha, huh?... That's a dorky name.' She knew this one would be a fun character. Still, she felt uneasy. There was something eerie in the air, perhaps the continual dreary rain had something to do with it. but she couldn't help feeling like she was trapped in the Twilight Zone.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Phew! That was a long one. Are you guys still with me? ::looks hopefully out into the audience:: Well, I'll just assume you are.  
  
I'm doing my best to update this story every day. I cant stand how the site formats the words though, I'm not sure how to fix that. IT seems to scrunch up everything so that there my (.) 's are omitted. If anyone knows how to fix that, LET ME KNOW!!  
  
Bye for now you dirty little wombats!  
  
;:kiss kiss!::  
  
;P 


	5. Alone Time

3 years have passed, but I have not forgotten you all! My apologies to any of you who were actually eager to see this story continue sooner, I am ashamed for the long wait. In any case, I promise that this story will indeed reach its intended conclusion! READ ON faithful….ummm…READERS!

And of course…I do not own Inuyasha, She-RA, or anyone else for that matter…..not even a boyfriend as it turns out….

The soft echo of rain still hummed through the glass windows of the Comic Book Java as cool white liquid spilled into a chilled metal frothing pitcher behind the espresso bar counter. The store was silent despite the constant buzz emanating from the overhead fluorescent illumination, the groaning of a work-a-holic espresso machine, and the ever so often battle cry "For the honor of Grayskull!" leaking into the air from some unknown corner of the room. The creeping edges of night had extended across the parking lot outside, slowly working their way past the rows of comics newly stocked with fantastical story and hero-filled issues.

"Here, hold the thermometer to the side like this…" Kagome stood beside the new-hire boy, reaching out her hands to adjust his grip on the milk-filled pitcher and the temperature device.

"Now make sure the steamer stays just under the top inch of the milk and keeps slightly to the side but not up against the wall of the pitcher."

Looking up at her pupil, Kagome saw two deep amber eyes roll back into the recesses of their owner's head.

Grabbing hold of the steamer control dial….

"Keh, relax will ya? What's the big deal anyways?"

"Inuyasha DON'T!"

In a fluid motion, the dial turned and released a forceful blast of scalding steam directly into the chilled container of milk, disrupting the steadiness of Inuyasha's grip and regrettably blasting the super-heated top layer of bubbly white liquid directly onto two coffee-stained aprons, up into the remarkably dust-free corner of the shop, and all across the two young faces that had contorted into expressions of shock and awe as they could only watch as the explosion-like event happened.

Dripping with milk of various temperatures, Kagome stared at her co-worker, unsure of whether to laugh at him or to slap him.

So she did both.

:TWACK: "You freaking dummy!" Kagome wiped milk out of her eyes as she laughed herself toward the sink.

"hey!" Rubbing his temple "Like I was supposed to know that was going to happen…grrrrr" Inuyasha dropped the pitcher to the counter and folded his arms across his chest as signs of embarrassment swept across his face, causing him to quickly turn his head in order to conceal the damage to his pride. "You know I…"

:FWOOSH:

Before he could finish his thought, a straight blast of cold water came soaring through the air at his head knocking him back to the far counter.

"WHAT the!"

A distinct laughter filled the room as he scrambled to steady himself, pointing himself toward the origin of the attack. Kagome was standing ready, however, with the gun-like sink hose nozzle aiming in his immediate direction. "Kagome! DON'T!" :FWOOOOSHHH: His voice was drowned out with a second blast of pressurized water, this time sending him to the tiled floor as he tried to escape the constant stream of liquid. "Oh HA HA, very FUNNY!" Inuyasha shook the wet off his face and leapt forward while crouched down, reaching out to grab Kagome by the ankle.

"ACKK!" Kagome gleefully squealed as she redirected her weapon toward her feet. :FWOOOSHH:

Struck again by the spray, Inuyasha groaned, retracting his hand to protect his eyes. "Damn it! Cut that out!"

"hehe" As Kagome stepped back wiping a laughter-invoked tear from her still milky eye, her foot slipped sending her quickly to the floor as well. "Ow! Hehe"

Inuyasha took the opportunity to dive forward, wrapping his fingers around the nozzle-gun and subsequently around Kagome's small hand as well. "HA!"

Still laughing, Kagome's brain began to piece together the dramatic shift in proximity to Inuyasha and their current unintentional hand-holding positions. Slowly, her smile became overpowered by a fearful sense of vulnerability. Inuyasha was still leaning over her body, gripping not so much the spray-gun as her hand now….staring deeply into her eyes.

"hehe, we are in SO much trouble if Emes finds out about our shenanigans…."

"Is she coming back tonight?"

"Well, no…I'm closing the store with just you….."

"So are we closed yet?"

Kagome hesitated. The store was dimly lit compared to the deep darkness that had fallen outside the building. No cars could be seen passing on the road beyond the edge of the parking lot, though the rain came crashing down harder now, creating mountainous puddle eruptions and a thickening blur of vision. She was alone with this dripping wet boy on the tiled floor of a comic book store with a million things left to do and only one thing she truly wanted to do.

Looking back into the depths of those amber eyes, Kagome lost herself, unable to respond. Slowly, Inuyasha leaned in closer, the tip of his nose touching against her cheek, his warm breath traveling down her neck, his free hand gently lifting her body into his embrace. "Kagome….I….I want you to remember me…"

"Inuyasha……." Nervous….and confused, Kagome knitted her brow "I don't…..I don't know you….."

Suddenly the phone let out a terrible ear-piercing ring and a searing pain ripped through Kagome's mind. Inuyasha jumped at the sound as Kagome sat upright cradling her temple.

"You get it….I gotta go lay down a sec…."

Eyeing the phone like it was some sort of wild animal, Inuyasha followed after Kagome as she made her way to the couch. "Wait Kagome!"

Groaning, Kagome lay down burying her head under one of the pillow-cushions, the phone still shrieking in the background. "Kagome, we've got to get out of here, something is messing with us…." Groaning louder in pain Kagome flicked her hand in Inuyasha's face dismissing him. "You stupid woman! I don't care what Miroku says, I'm taking you back right now!"

With that, Inuyasha swept Kagome into his arms pinning her arms back as he did so. She struggled with his grasp, screaming bloody murder over his shoulder. Knocking the phone off of the counter as he went, Inuyasha dashed to the front of the store and nearly broke the door off its hinges as he swung it open upon exiting. Taking a moment to tear off the horrible shoes he had been forced to wear, Inuyasha leapt into the soaking wet of the night. Kagome could not think straight, her head still pounding, now matched by the pounding in her chest shaking with fear and anger. Watching the Comic Book Java grow smaller in the distance over Inuyasha's shoulder, thoughts raced through her mind….trying to make sense of all that was what would happen to her, considering who Inuyasha really was, screaming and crying so loudly yet muffled by the violent sounds of the rainstorm that would not leave.

And as she lost consciousness for the second time that day, Kagome saw what looked like a young woman standing just a little ways behind them…..never getting farther away….yet unmoving…..

End Chapter 5

Well my friends, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I may be a bit rusty after 3 years, but I'm doing my best! And now it is time for me to step back into the real world :big sad face, so I bid you adieu until next Chapter….which I swear on my life will not take another 3 years.

And please review if you can spare the time!

:has lollipops and goody-bags for reviewers:

See? I know how to make it worth your while…heheh 


End file.
